


Don't Go

by Glointhedark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, My First Fanfic, Unrequited Love, and so is sun like, i was listening to sad music while I was writing this, it ends on a kind of sad note, let them find happiness please, neptune is an absolute sweethert who deserves the world, thats all i ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glointhedark/pseuds/Glointhedark
Summary: Beg him, Neptune. Beg him to stay.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really in seamonkeys feels for the past few days and I was kinda sad with my feelings all jarbled and stuff and this was kind of an outlet,, enjoy!! (Also sorry about the missing indents,,I'll fix it later tonight after I get off work!)

“Do you really have to go?” Neptune asked in a pained whisper. He was sitting on a bed with his partner, who had just informed him that he was leaving for a while to chase after Blake Belladonna, a former student of Beacon Academy, a former member of Team RWBY, and Sun’s crush.  


“I have to, dude. She needs me, and I need to make sure she’s okay.” He responded sadly. Neptune looked down to the floor, fighting back tears.  


_I need you.  
_

__

“The team needs you here, Sun. What are we supposed to do without a leader? And how do you even know Blake ‘needs’ you?” He asked, feeling his chest getting tighter. Neptune never liked talking about Blake. Ever since Sun met her, he always talked about her. Sun liked her so much and it made Neptune so damn angry and sad and jealous. He was running off so quickly to be with this girl, and it tore Neptune apart just thinking about it now. He knew that if the monkey faunus went to chase after Blake, he wouldn’t be back for a long time.  


“Well, it's just a hunch I have.” He answered plainly, scratching the back of his head. “But I’m sure she needs someone by her side right now. And if I can be that someone, then I will be.” He added with a large smile. Looking at his cheesy smile, Neptune clenched his fists.  


_How can you smile at me at a time like this? I’m about to lose you, and all you can do is smile that perfect smile. Damn you. Damn you damn you damn you.  
_

__

“So… you’re willing to abandon your team on a hunch that may or may not be right? About a girl who probably doesn’t like you? ” He accused, his voice raising on the last part. He felt his face getting red, and could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. A hunch? That’s what he was basing his little theory off of. Leaving all of them behind because he had a HUNCH that this girl might want some company? Well,  why did he have to be the one to go after her? She has three other team members that could chase after her, why should Sun have to go?  


Sun’s smile fell, replaced by a small frown. “Woah, who said anything about abandoning you guys? I’m gonna come back, Neptune. Then you and me can go back to being Junior Detectives! Isn’t that what you want?” He asked, shifting closer to comfort his best friend.  


_I want you. I want us to be more. I want you to be here with me. I want to tell you.  
_

__

“Not if it means you have to leave us first!” He yelled, standing up from the bed. “You just want to follow her so you can try to run right into her heart!” He added, looking down at his friend. He could see that Sun looked hurt, but he couldn’t care less at this moment. Sun hurt him and he wanted him to know how much he was hurting him. The blonde looked at him for only a few painstaking moments before looking down at the floor, giving a sad chuckle. Laughing? Now? “What's so funny?” Neptune demanded to know.  
Sun stayed silent for about a minute or two before opening his mouth.  


“I knew I should have just left without telling you.” He confessed.    


Neptune’s eyes widened, feeling his heart break within his chest. “That’s all you can say?!” He growled. Neptune knew he deserved that, but he wasn’t going to admit that now. He needed Sun to feel this hurt. Even if it was dished back, he needed Sun to know this pain. The pain of losing the one you love while they run into the arms of another. It was selfish of him, he knew that. He knew this was a hard choice, but words were spilling out and he couldn’t stop them. “ Do you even realize how this is effecting us? Do you think we’re going to just forget about how you’re just gone and go on with our lives like it’s no different? I still can’t understand what in your head is saying th-”  


“I love her, Neptune.” Sun stated, cutting the blue haired Hunter off. Still looking down, he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. “I love her, and I care about her. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to her just because she’s too stubborn to admit that she wants help. THAT’S why I’m going after her. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, I just want to keep her safe in any way that I can. And if that means traveling across the sea and going after her then damn it, I’m gonna do just that.”  


Stopping in his tracks, Neptune turned his back to his partner. All anger washed away and was replaced by hurt and pain and heartbreak. That was the first time Neptune heard the word love come out Sun’s mouth. He sounded so sincere saying it. He said it in the way that Neptune always wished he could publicly say about Sun. In a way that Neptune always wished Sun would say about him. But, Sun would never talk about Neptune in this way. Because Sun didn’t love him.  


He loved Blake.  


_Beg him, Neptune. Beg him to stay.  
_

__

“What if you never come back…? What if it’s never the same again?” He asked, his voice cracking. He truly knew now that he only had a few more minutes to spend with Sun before he left. If he truly loved Blake the way Neptune loved HIM, there would be nothing stopping him. At this point, he just needed to be sure that his love would be safe. Seeing his friend on the verge of breaking, Sun stood up and tugged on Neptune’s arm. “I’m gonna come back, dude. We aren’t Team SSSN if we’re missing an S. Then it’s just a less cooler sun!” He joked, trying to cheer up the bluenette.  


_Don’t do that. Please don’t tell jokes here. Not here, Please.  
_

__

He turned back to the monkey faunus and let the hot tears run down his face.  “How do I know you aren’t just lying to me so I won’t worry about you?” He sniffed, looking into Sun’s eyes. The beautiful eyes he fell for. Just thinking that he wouldn’t be able to see them in person for awhile just caused more tears to flow.  


Sun smirked and his sad look turned into a determined one as he playfully punched Neptune’s arm. “Come on, stop fussing ya crybaby. Twust me, have I eva wied to my bwest fwend?” He asked in a childish tone, earning a laugh out of both Neptune.  


_Tell him.  
_

__

With a small smile, he wiped away his tears with his sleeves and sniffled. “No… you never have.” He admitted. “And if you ever started, I would have to investigate you… as a Junior Detective…”  


Sun smiled at the playful threat, and pulled Neptune into a tight hug. “Become the best detective you can be, dude.” Sun encouraged, resting his cheek against Neptune in the hug. Hesitant, Neptune returned the hug, his chest pounding. He didn’t want Sun to go. He wanted to be by Sun’s side. He wanted so badly for him to stay. But… he knew Sun wouldn’t change his mind at this point. His mind was set. Set on going after Belladonna. And he would have to let him.  


_He’s about to leave, Neptune. Are you okay with letting him go?  
_

__

Answering his own question, he pulled away from the hug, his arms on Sun’s shoulders.  He knew he had to let Sun go. Blake makes him happy, and that’s enough to make Neptune happy. “I’m sorry for everything I said, dude. I know this is a tough choice. I want you to know that I’ll- that we’ll always be here for you. We’re here to support you every step of the way. You AND Blake.” He assured his leader.  


Sun smiled widely and nodded, making Neptune feel a bit weak in the knees. “I know. No matter where I go, you guys are my home. Never forget that, dude.” Neptune took his arms off Sun and sat back down on the bed, wiping his eyes again while Sun went to grab his stuff.  


>Are you okay with this?  


Neptune felt like he could do nothing but watch as he watched Sun get his belongings. Would he ever get a chance after this?  


_Let him know, Neptune.  
_

__

“Alright, I have all of my stuff. I’m set to go.” Sun said, looking down at Neptune. Neptune smiled once more, taking in this moment. “Go get her, dude.” He said. Sun chuckled and turned his back to Neptune, heading towards the door.  


_This is it. There won’t be a next time for a long while. You’ll have to keep these feelings in until he comes ba-  
_

__

“Sun, wait!” Neptune yelled, holding his hand out. Sun turned around, his eyes a bit wide. “What’s up, dude?” He asked in a worried tone. Neptune looked into his friend’s eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling.  


“I love you.”  


Not expecting the response, Sun looked like his thought train had crashed. Expecting the worst, Neptune looked away from the blonde. He was simply waiting for Sun to reject him, to tell him that he could never feel the sa-  


“… I love you too, bro.”  


Whipping his head around to look towards the door, he saw that Sun was already out of the room. Instead of chasing after him, he simply sighed and sprawled himself on the bed. He knew that Sun didn’t mean it in the way Neptune did. But now he knew how Neptune felt about him. Whether he it took it as a romantic confession or as a friend showing platonic love, he knew that Neptune loved him, and Neptune knew that in some way, Sun loved him back.  


The man he fell in love with told him he loved him.  


And that was enough for Neptune.  


_Just come home safe, you jerk.  
   
 _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day/night!


End file.
